sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
That Bike Dude
That Bike Dude is a superhero and an enemy of Sprinkles. He is a parody of Marvel Comics' Ghost Rider. He has been renamed Boner. Personal Information Real name: Dan Krotch Also known as: Boner Location: Resides in or near Quadropolis Group Affiliation: New Fantastic 5, Newer Fantastic 5 Created: in 1992 by Matt Forrestall First Appearance: The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Number 1 (1992) Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses *Glowing Skull ™ - This causes victims to stare into his skull and relive their worst fears Initial Era In the Initial Era, That Bike Dude first appeared in "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 1. He, along with the rest of the New Fantastic 5, a superhero team (all parodies of Marvel Comics characters), tried to stop Sprinkles from blowing up Caplo Asylum. He was a flaming skeleton who wore shorts. That Bike Dude's powers included his Glowing Skull (usually followed by the TM trademark symbol), which forces it's victims to relive their worst fears. It doesn't seem to work properly on Sprinkles, though. In Issue #2, That Bike Dude is shot in the head with a shotgun by Jack and cut through the chest by Sprinkles dressed as Freddy Kruger. In Issues #3-4, That Bike Dude "heals" and joins up with Dr. N. Sane, Bob, Ex-Officer Smith, and Wolverspleen to become The Newer Fantastic 5. In "Sprinkles and Jack" Number 1, That Bike Dude wraps Jack up in his "mystical piece of twine" but before he can use his Glowing Skull, Jack headbutts him, breaking off pieces of skull. In Sprinkles Volume 1, Number 15- 17, Dan Krotch sees Sprinkles kill an innocent TV reporter on a live broadcast, and proclaims that vengeance must be his. He transforms into That Bike Dude and rides his tricycle o' fire (which flies) to Northwater Woods to fight Sprinkles and Jack. He wraps Jack up in his chain and forces him to look into his Glowing Skull ™. Sprinkles fights back, knocking That Bike Dude in the head with a medieval spiked ball weapon. TBD starts throwing bones at the two, but then Sprinkles hurls a bomb into him, which explodes and takes him out. Over in the Adventures of Sprinkles Number 8, That Bike Dude joins in a big superhero battle, crashing through Sprinkles's cabin's window on his bicycle. He's about to attack Sprinkles when he's surprised to see Mr. Fabulous. As the battle progresses, TBD uses his Glowing Skull on Mr. Fabulous. Later, Kenpo blasts him with his fire breath. In the end everyone escapes the cabin before it explodes from McSpidey's bomb. That Bike Dude and Wolverspleen leave together, hoping McSpidey doesn't see them. In "Legends of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Number 1, That Bike Dude shows up in a jewelry store after Captain Nutso, Spunky and McClone had robbed it and killed the clerk, and after Sprinkles and Jack had arrived and started to battle the villains. The story was to be continued but there never was an issue #2. That Bike Dude was part of the Enemies Galore storyline in Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Volume 1, Numbers 31-34. Malice finds him playing cards with McSpidey and Wolverspleen, and telepathically commands them to kill Sprinkles. They go to the woods and find Sprinkles and Jack's cabin and attack them. That Bike Dude beats up on Sprinkles, along with a host of other villains, until Sprinkles gets so mad he transforms into a moose monster (which had happened previously in Issue #29) and he rips off That Bike Dude's head. See Boner for this character's further adventures. Category:Hero Category:Sprinkles enemy